Never Forget Me I'll always be with you
by athana233
Summary: Othello is looking for the one person who loved his little brother with all her heart, but will he be able to find her..
1. Run Away

..It will never be you again..

..Chapter One..

Chiaki watched as Othello walked away with Ororon's body over his shoulder she wanted to stop him and make him give Ororon back to her he was hers.

But she couldn't' he was gone and so was part of her soul the part that loved him. Her friends walked closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"Chiaki we need to go it's not safe here, we need to get out of here"

She nodded her head and got up together with her now defeated friends the left the rubble that was once a small town.

...Years Later...

Chiaki was now 21 years old and despite what had happened she was living her life simple and without too much trouble. She was now working in a lawyers office she had been working there for two years now.

When she and the two cat boys (Shiro and Kuro) left the city they had a hard time finding a place to stay because when they told people where they came from people would immediately start to hate them. How did they survive and no one else.

So Chiaki changed her name to Risa and the cat boys names were now Rei and Ken so now this was their new life.

Chiaki stood at her local bus stop, as she stood there she felt a shock of energy shoot through her. When she looked up she noticed a little girl across the street from her. She tired not to notice her but it was hard. she knew deep down that the little girl needed some help.

"You can see me can't you" the girl started to walk closer to her. Chiaki tried to look anywhere but at the girl. "I can't find my mom and dad" the girl covered her face with her hands. "I'm scared."

Chiaki closed her eyes "Your dead." the little girl let out a muffled cry. "I know... but i want to see them... when i got sick they kept yelling at each other...i just want them to know that I'm ok..." the girl walked closer to the Chiaki "Can you help me?"

"Yes" Chiaki put her hand out for the little girl to take. when the little girl took her hand there was a whirl of wind and the little girl slowly disappeared. "Thank you"

Chiaki looked down at her hand, that was all it took if she wanted to she could have sent the girl on her way by just looking at her but that just made her feel heartless. to touch the spirit was something more.

when Chiaki walked into the office it was to see her boss waiting at her desk. "Is something wrong Sir?!" her boss turned around to look at her "Miss Hakase why are you late?" his eyes went from her head to her toes, she walked around him and sat down at her desk. "The buses are running late" she looked up at him."Is there something you need sir?"

"Yes i need the file for Mr.Mizuki" he shuffled through the file folder "I also need the report from the private investigator"

Risa (chiaki) opened the cabinet next to her desk and pulled out the file. when she pulled the file out a name jumped out at her from the file.. CHIAKI. .. "who could be looking for me " she thought to herself as she handed her boss the file...

As he looked at the file he walked back to his office Chiaki looked at the door when the door opened her heart fell to her stomach.. it was Othello with a gasp of shock the door closed. Chiaki looked around she had to get out of there with a quick motion she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Inside the office Othello heard the gasp when he turned his head he thought he caught a glimpse of Chiaki or what seemed to be her. "Rik what is the name of your sectary?" Rik handed Othello the folder "Umm... her name is Risa...Risa Hakase why do you ask?" Othello flipped open the file. "She looks alot like the girl I'm looking for." inside he found the things he already knew.

After the fall of the city Chiaki and the cat boys had tried to move to many other city's but each time they moved and when people found out where they were from. the people of the new city's started to fear them "Why were they the only ones who survived what happened in their town." these thoughts and many others ran through the people's minds after a couple of months of this happening Chiaki and the cat boys went missing five years and no sight of her.

Othello stood up and walked to the window when he looked out he saw Risa running from the building he frowned. Chiaki turned around and looked up at the window she smiled and waved at him. As soon as she waved at him he knew it was her so he ran from Rik's office as fast as he could. By the time he reached the street she was already gone he looked around "Where could she have gone?" he thought "Please just let me find you." Othello slowly walked back into the building.

Chiaki stood not to far from him. when the forces of hell are looking for you it's not hard to advoid them right out in the open she waved her arm for a taxi.


	2. Can you find me

..Can You Find Me..

..Chapter Two..

Chiaki unlocked the door and ran into the house.

"Shiro, Kiro... where are you two?" She ran into the livingroom the boys were sitting in front of the T.V.

"Hey Chiaki what ya doing home so early" Kiro asked her

"you guys we have to get out of her NOW!" Shiro jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders "Chiaki whats going on why do we need to leave here?"

she looked at Shiro over the years he had gotten taller, so much taller then her. she shook her head and sat down on the couch "Othello was at my office today"

"WTF why would the King of hell be looking for you?" shiro kneeled down to look at chiaki in the face "I don't know but he's not looking for me he's looking for us." the shock in Shiro's eys told her that he understood. Shiro looked at Kiro "hey bro go pack ur stuff and remember just the stuff you will need..and when your done pack Chiaki's things to" Kiro jumped up and ran out of the room, Shiro could see the worried look on his brothers face.

Chiaki sat with her head in her hands "Why?...why shiro why is Othello looking for us now after so many years?" shiro watched chiaki with sad eyes "i don't know Chiaki but its time for us to run again" Chiaki shook her head yes, it was time for them to run just like always.

An hour latter Othello walked up to the address that Rik had given him for Risa. he had a smiled on his face, as he walked closer he kept his power in check he didn't want them to know that he was coming.  
As he rached out to knock on the door he noticed that is was open slightly. he slowly pushed it open and looked inside. Of course it was empty he shook his head, Othello slowly walked into the livingroom he could tell that they had left in a hurry, the TV was still on and a cup of coffie was sitting on the table next to the couch.  
As he looked around some things reminded him of when Oronron and Chiaki lived together. he walked down the short hallway and went into the room to the left from the look of it, it just had to be the cat boy's room clothes were thrown all over the room along with books. backing up Othello went the next room what he found inside was a shock to see. he could tell by the way the room looked that the girl he once knew had grown up.

Where ever he looked he could see the woman that Chiaki now was. the room was painted a dark red and the bed was a dark red also almost a black. he waked to the desk that was next to the window, on top to the desk was a note it was folded over with his name writen on it.

_Othello _he flipped it open and started to read what Chiaki had written.

_**Othello,  
It's nice seeing you again but please stop looking for me.  
**__  
**Chiaki**_

Othello crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor, where could she have gone "please Chiaki just let me find you"  
othello looked around the room he could tell that something was out of place so he walked to the closet and opened it up. inside he saw the floorboards were moved a little out of place, so he kneeled down and pushed on the end of the board it popped up, inside was a tin box he reached inside the little cubby hole and pulled out the box.

...

Chiaki and the boys were sitting waiting for the next train, at the moment chiaki was looking throught the bag the Kiro had packed for her she smiled it had everyting she could need. But where was her box it wasn't in the bag "ummm... Kiro did you put my box in your bag?"  
kiro looked at her with wide eyes "OMG chiaki i forgot it"  
chiaki looked at the boys "we have to go back i need that box" shiro looked at her  
"NO WE CAN'T GO BACK THERE YOU KNOW OTHELLO WILL BE THERE!!" he shouted at her people waiting for the train looked at them.  
"brother calm down..." kiro said as he looked around.  
"But Shiro i need that box" he looked down at her hands that were twisting together. "It has something i really need." she looked a the shiro and kiro "you two don't have to come with me i can do it myself"  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WILL LEAVE YOU ON YOUR OWN!!" now people were starting to walk towords them thinking they were going to see a lovers quarrel.  
" if we were going to leave you, we would have done so by now" he picked up his bag and started to head to the exit of the station. "well lets go get that box of yours."

...

Othello sat down all the way on the floor the box didn't look old just a little worse for wear, he dusted it off a little and undid the little latch that held it closed. once opened the noiticed the picture that was laying on the top it was of a man and woman they looked happy together. these two had to be chiaki's parents the angel and human, he had known the story of chiaki's parent he had just never seen a picture of them.  
as he shuffled throught the things in the box he noticed that the inside of the box was shallower then it should be, so he dumped the box over once everything was out he noticed that there was a hidden panel at the bottom. he poked around the edge and the panel poped up.

...

Chiaki and the boys walked slowly to the house Siro stopped her when he noticed the door was wide open. All of them knew that Othello just had to be in the house.  
As they quietly made their way into the living room they seen no one was there so they kept going, when they reached the hallway leading to the bedrooms they felt Othello's power and it was stronger then it had ever been before.  
Chiaki could feel Othello's power too she wasn't going to let it frightner her she walked closer to her room as she stood in the doorway she noticed that Othello had her box and it was open.  
her eyes grew wide "NO.. Othello don't"  
Othello's turned at the sound of her voice "Chiaki"  
"Othello put the box down"  
"I'm glad you came back.. I have something I need to talk to you about" as he talked he stood and walked closer to her.  
Chiaki couldn't believe that Othello was holding the one thing in her life she would never share with anyone. "OTHELLO!!" she yelled then looked up at him "Please give me the box" she held out her hands waiting for him to give the box over to her.  
He looked at the box, "What could be in it to make her act this way" he thought as he started to hand the box to her, but stopped and ripped the box apart in one motion.  
"NO!" Chiaki watched as the pices of the box fell to the floor and a small bundle of hair that was tied with a peice of black cloth fluttered to the floor. "No" Chiaki kneeled down next to the remains of the box.  
"Chiaki what is this" he leaned down and picked up the hair  
"It's all I have left of Ororon" she held out her hand he stood up and put it into his pockett.


	3. One more time

..Its not about love..

..Chapter Three..

"It's all I have left of Ororon" she held out her hand waiting for him to give it back to her, he stood up and put it into his pockett.

"You will not be getting this back unless you come with me" he said as he looked down at her, it repulsed him to put a piece of his dead brother into his pocket. Chaiki looked up at him she looked on the verg of tears.  
"Othello!" Shiro stood in the doorway looking at him "Don't do this to her she's been through enough"  
"And that is why I want her to come with me" he walked past Shiro  
Shiro walked over to Chaiki and helped her up it had taken him years to get her to the point where she could go about her daily life and now it looked like she was falling back to the place she was years ago.

Othell watched Chaiki as she walked out of the house with her head down this was a side he never wanted to see. but it had to be done. As he stood in the middle of his portal he motioned for the Cat boy to bring her into the circle of the portal.  
Shiro looked at him "Can she even go in there" he nodded at the portal  
"Yes now bring her along" with a swish of air they were gone

"Why did you bring her here General?"  
"How many times to I have to tell you"  
Yotsuba rolled his eyes "fine Dad.. again why did you bring her here?"  
"I have plans for her" Othello looked down at the sleeping Chiki "Stay here until she wakes up"  
Yotsuba bowed his head "Yes Sir"

Chaiki slowly woke up to look at a ceiling that she didn't know she started to sit up all of a sudden there was a hand that reached out and offered to help her up.  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized this man "Where am I?"  
The unknown man looked down at her "I'll let the General tell you that." he stood up "stay in bed I'll go get him"  
Chiaki watched the man go she closed her eyes, his face was so familiar but she couldn't remember where she seen it. There was a sound to the left of her she opened her eyes Othello stood in the doorway looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Othello what am I doing here? and where am I for that matter?" she sat up and he adjusted the pillows a little for her then smiled at her.  
"Your in Hell and I've brought you here for just one reason" he reached out and patted her on the top of the head  
Chaiki pushed his hand away from her head "So what have you brought me here for Othello?"  
his cocky grin apperd "Your here to marry my son"  
eyes wide with shock Chaiki looked at him "Your son?!"  
"yes my son"  
"SEND ME BACK NOW!" she threw the blanket aside and put her legs over the side of the bed. "where are shiro and Kiro? bring them to me NOW!" she stood up and felt suddnely dizzy. Othello reached out and grabed her before she could hit the floor.  
"I don't think your ready to leave just yet." he set her back on the bed "You need to get used to the feelings your feeling here so take it slow"  
"Othello how am I to marry a Prince of Hell if I couldn't even be with the King of Hell?" she pushed the pillows away from herself.  
"You just answered your own Question"  
"What I CAN marry him because he's only a PRINCE" she floped down and put the pillow over her head "Your giving me a headache go away Othello" he smiled at her reaction.

Yotsuba stood in the doorway listening to what was being said inside the room, he took a deep breath and walked into the room the shock he was feeling did not show on his face.  
"Ummm excuse me... General your needed in your meeting room"  
Othello looked at Yotsuba and smiled "Yotsuba what have I told you"  
he sighed "Please go to your meeting Sir"  
Chiki looked at the man who was standing at the door, she could swear that she had seen him before at that moment he turned to look at her. Chiki closed her eyes the man's face seemed to hover before her.

...Flashback...

_what had taken Othello and Gara so long to help Ororon, as she sat there with a deep gash in her leg a dark haired boy she didn't know walked closer to Ororon bent down and closed his eyes._

...End Flashback...

Her eyes shot open Yotsuba was still looking at her "I remember you now"  
he frowned at her of course he remembered her, It was kinda of hard to forget her she had destroyed a whole city  
"Yes and I you"  
"What is your name?" she asked him  
he stood up straighter and bowed to her "My name is Yotsuba Farrel"  
"Farrel?"  
"Yes does that shock you?"  
"A little, that would make you Ororon's...?"  
"He was my uncle"  
"So your Othello's son" she tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him "You don't look like him"  
"I look more like my mother" he said  
"By the way where are Shiro and Kiro?"  
"Well it seems that when they go to their room they fell asleep" he looked at her from the corner of his eye "I think you should get some rest also."  
"I will but as soon as I see them... will you take me to them?"  
he knew this was a bad idea but for some reason he couldn't refuse her "Sure"  
she got out of bed and straightned her clothes and slipped on her shoes that were sitting next to the bed.

Yotsuba lead Chiki a few doors down from her own room he opened the door so he walked in. the boys were fast asleep, she looked at them. she knew she put then through hell the last couple of years she could tell by they way they were fast asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

hello everyone sorry it took me so long to update... but here it is so plz R&R and if i messed up somehow plz feel free to tell me... -bows head- enjoy...


End file.
